wedding dresses and shadowmen
by theunbestest
Summary: AH bellas getting married... but she doesn't know who to? just a one shot


**Everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer... **

**Quick story at like 11 at night forgive all mistakes and I'm sorry if your waiting for any chapters for my other stories...**

Wedding dresses and shadow men

My gown is long and white and my hair is intricately curled onto my head and I'm going to my wedding in about half an hour,

to a man I've never met,

a name I've never heard

to bear the children of a man who doesn't love me and no it isn't the 1850's its 2010 yet I'm having an arranged marriage, my grandmother arranged it and I can't say no.

I guess I would be okay with it as I have no significant other but I remember when I was fifteen and I fell in love with a boy who was going to leave, he said he would come back for me and whisk me away on a white horse to a faraway country where we could live together and have sweet little children wandering the floors of our new house.

His name was Edward and god I miss him.

"my dearest Isabella you look lovely I cannot believe your getting married today"

I turned to see the wrinkled face of my grandma staring back at me through big brown eyes, the same as mine. "well It was your idea gramma" she nods, she won't Ask if I'm sure because she knows the answer,

i'm not.

"now baby girl I know your curious as to who your fiancé is and I've decided to tell you the name, my heart stops

My breath catches,

finally I get to know my soon-to-be last name "his name is Edward Cullen"

I sighed out loud and internally. my Edward was a Masen, Edward Masen and the last shreds of hope that I had of it being him were gone.

"lets go gramma" i muttered trying and failing to hide my disapointment.

"You look beautiful" she replied and took my hand and led us out to the car

We drove to the small ceremony we were having only me, my grandma and my shadow man as I'd come to call him, his parents and his siblings.

The car pulled up and I stepped out of the car taking a deep breath only to have it squeezed out of me by a flying... person?

"himynameisaliceandi'''llbesomuchfun!"

By now she'd let go of me "could you repeat that please in a less... hyper tone?"

She giggles

"Hi my name is Alice" she waved a little "and I'm gonna be your sister in law your really pretty, Aren't you just so excited to be marrying Edward I always wanted a sister it'll be so much fun!

"right... good to know"

I gave her a hug though

"I always wanted a sister as well Alice"

She giggles again... bit hyper

"come on silly time for you to meet Edward" I always kinda assumed I would meet him at the altar but she dragged me to a side room where I was pushed down on a bench and told to wait after a few minutes I heard a male voice "go in there bro the worst that'll happen is she'll murder you with a knife she has hidden in her garter"

"gee Emmett how reassuring" said a more sarcastic different voice

"no probs eddie"

Oh shit. Edward as here I'm gonna meet him, my fiancé the guy I have to marry cue hyperventilation

I heard a door slam and there suddenly behind me was a body with hands over my eyes "don't turn around it whispered in my ear" obviously male.

I followed its order and we stayed in silence for about ten more minutes "ya know I haven't got a single knife on me" I muttered and he chuckled "I know I'm just nervous of how you'll take this" if I could raise an eyebrow at that I would have, "why you don't have some disease that makes you look like a pigs ass do you?" another chuckle, was I gonna get any answers! "I like to think not" he said and this time it was my turn to chuckle.

More silence.

And more.

I heard a big sigh "alright you can turn around and I slowly stood up and turned around and immediately forgot every coherent thought I knew I just whispered two little words "come here" he walked around the bench and stood about a metre from me "it's you" I whispered, he nodded stood in front of me, almost a metre was Edward masen "but they said Cullen" he nodded and then I took a metre step and pressed my lips against his and he pressed his back against mine and we were kissing so hard it was confusing me, he finally pulled away and lent his forehead against mine we were both breathing heavily.

"I never stopped loving you Bella" I haven't let anyone call me Bella since he left "I always loved you too" and he gave me a chaste kiss "I promised I would come back" I was still panting heavily from the kiss that I found it hard to breath "I never stopped hoping" I finally managed "but then they said Cullen and..." he nodded "remember Carlisle and Esme aren't my real parents I'm adopted Cullen is my family name I changed it back" I nodded I was so lost for words.

We were still close together our fore heads still pressed together and our noses only centimetres apart he suddenly grabbed me in a hug "god I missed you my Bella" he kissed my head "my beautiful Bella" I put my hands around his waist and hugged him back "seven years, why didn't you just knock on my door?" he sighed "I wanted to but I didn't know if you'd found someone else, so I asked my adopted grandmother, she knows your grandma and they got in touch and organised a wedding"

I hugged him tighter showing him I was happy "Isabella Marie swan will you marry me?" I was really confused now I thought we were already engaged, I guess he read my mind because the next thing he said was "I hate that I never asked even if you wear the ring for twenty minutes" I laughed and tried to arrange my brain to remember how to talk "yes" he smiled and god it must have reached up to mars but I think mine went to Pluto, we were smiling so big he kissed me on the head again and then on the lips and I kissed up his neck he pulled away a little but pulled me in for a hug,

"Careful Mrs. Cullen lets save it for our wedding night" and he took my hand so we could really get married.

is it so wrong that i want my wedding to be over so we can get on with the whole wedding night thing?

**goodbye earthinlings! cya next story/chapter**


End file.
